


Об ошейниках, встречах выпускников и нежностях на публике

by Avinoel_Addams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Collars, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Healthy Relationships, Mentions of Antidepressants, Mentions of Anxiety, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Gain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avinoel_Addams/pseuds/Avinoel_Addams
Summary: Элуа никогда не любил встречи выпускников: они долго длятся, довольно скучные, да ещё и не всегда приятные, (особенно, когда все вокруг постоянно стремятся заклеймить тебя "содержанкой"). Однако, у Энни есть идея о том, что могло бы слегка оживить предстоящий вечер, и она уверена, что Лу эта игра понравится...
Relationships: Элуа/Энни
Kudos: 2





	Об ошейниках, встречах выпускников и нежностях на публике

**Author's Note:**

> Абсолютно легкомысленная работа, навеянная только личными кинками и проблемами автора и парочкой реальных людей.  
> Буду очень рада любым отзывам, даже самым критичным и негативным, поскольку обратная связь с читателями очень помогает мне развиваться дальше, как автору.)  
> Заранее спасибо, что уделили внимание работе и приятного прочтения. :3

***  
Встречи выпускников всегда казались Лу очень скучным занятием.  
\- Может, я скажу, что заболел? – жалостливо попросил он, рассматривая одежду в гардеробе, - Это всегда работало.  
\- Нет, я уже выбрала платье! – донеслось из ванной, - К тому же, это будет крайне невежливо!  
Элуа тяжело вздохнул, накидывая на плечи одну из белых рубашек.  
И, несколько пуговиц спустя, он понял, что в районе талии она не очень-то и сходится. Нет, конечно, если втянуть живот, рубашка застёгивалась нормально, только вот, когда Лу перестал задерживать дыхание, её ткань натянулась намного сильнее, чем было прилично, а между пуговицами стала проглядывать светлая кожа.  
Безусловно, Элуа знал, что он поправился за время их отношений с Энни, но он не думал, что так сильно. Однако, сейчас в отражении в зеркале Лу выглядел, в общем-то уже не просто слегка пухлым, а вполне себе толстым.  
\- О, а я думала, что ты недавно разобрал гардероб, - удивлённо заметила Энн, входя в спальню, - Сколько этой рубашке лет?  
\- Вообще-то ей только год… - обескураженно пробормотал Элуа, - Поверить не могу, что я так разжирел…  
\- Брось, все набирают вес в отношениях, - снисходительно бросила Энни, - К тому же, ты больше не танцуешь по десять часов в день, это наверняка сказывается.  
\- Может, я зря решил заниматься только музыкой? – с горькой усмешкой предположил Лу, начав расстёгивать рубашку, - Так хоть поддерживал бы форму.  
Энн медленно подошла к нему и обняла со спины, аккуратно примостив голову у него на плече и прикрыв глаза.  
\- Всё в порядке, милый, - она оставила мягкий поцелуй на его шее, - Ты отлично выглядишь. Просто найди рубашку по размеру.  
Её голос всегда действовал на Элуа лучше любых успокоительных. Насыщенный, густой и размеренный, он звучал так уютно, что в него хотелось закутаться, чтобы согреться.  
\- Кстати, - неожиданно вставила Энни, - Я придумала, как мы могли бы развлечься сегодня.  
Она коротко поцеловала его в плечо и ушла в другой конец комнаты, к гардеробу.  
\- Недавно мы встречались с Кэрол и Беккой и решили кое-куда зайти, - издалека начала Энн, роясь в ящиках, - А точнее, мы зашли в один интересный магазин.  
Она поднялась на ноги, держа руки за спиной.  
\- Закрой глаза и не открывай, пока я не скажу, - попросила Энни, подходя ближе, - Не знаю, насколько тебе это понравится, но попробовать точно стоит.  
Элуа послушно сомкнул веки.  
К его шее прикоснулось что-то прохладное, явно сделанное из кожи. Сзади звякнула застёжка, затягивая это нечто.  
\- Не туго? – тихо спросила Энн, наклоняясь к его уху, - Нигде не пережимает?  
\- Вроде нет, - коротко ответил Лу, наконец перестав задерживать дыхание, - Только холодновато немного.  
\- Скоро нагреется, - пообещала Энни, чуть притягивая его к себе за бёдра, - Открой глаза.  
Неизвестным нечто оказался широкий, примерно, как воротник рубашки, ошейник нежного, светло-розового цвета. Он был довольно лаконичным в своем дизайне: никаких лишних шипов или застёжек, только небольшое серебристое кольцо посередине.  
\- Я ещё купила несколько очень милых портупей, верёвку для шибари и паддл этого же цвета, - довольно заметила Энн, - Но, думаю, в первый раз обойдёмся и этим.  
\- И… Мне просто ходить в этом? – немного растерянно поинтересовался Элуа, - Больше ничего?  
\- Посмотрим, как ты продержишься весь этот вечер, - игриво промурлыкала Энни, - Будет наша маленькая тайная игра в миледи и послушного мальчика.  
\- Как тебе угодно, дорогая, - флиртующе согласился Лу, затем поцеловав её в щёку.

***  
\- Как ты всё-таки себе её отхватил? – вдруг поинтересовался Джордж, один из бывших одноклассников Лу, - Что ты сделал, чтобы завлечь такую куколку?  
Элуа задумчиво перевёл взгляд на Энни. Она действительно заслуживала большего: успешная, молодая женщина, которой пророчили титул лучшей писательницы десятилетия, безусловно могла себе позволить встречаться с кем-то получше посредственного пятидесятилетнего музыканта. Но вот, Энн стоит неподалёку и довольно улыбается, чуть прищуривая свои пепельно-серые глаза от удовольствия.  
\- Если честно, я не знаю, почему нравлюсь ей, - искренне ответил Лу, - Всегда думал, что она выйдет за какого-нибудь серьёзного бизнесмена, с которым не стыдно выйти в свет.  
\- Так вы поженились? – удивлённо спросил Джордж, чуть не подавившись пивом, - Она теперь содержит тебя официально?  
\- Во-первых, она меня не «содержит», - возмущённо начал Элуа, - А, во-вторых, ни о какой помолвке и речи не идёт. Мы просто встречаемся.  
\- Да брось, все уже знают, что она завела тебя, как своего питомца, который будет преданно ждать у двери после всех элитных попоек, - снисходительно заметил Джордж, - Мы просто делаем ставки, когда ты окончательно отдашь ей свою задницу в полное распоряжение, чтобы спокойно транжирить её деньги.  
Лу нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как кадык задевает плотную кожу ошейника. Нет, безусловно, он знал, что Энн была не настолько циничной, какой её видели окружающие, но она действительно обеспечивала их двоих, и Элуа понимал, что вряд ли ослушается каких-либо её требований, потому что уйти от него не составит Энни никакого труда. Если бы ещё Джордж знал, что на Лу сейчас надет самый настоящий ошейник… Элуа наверняка окончательно заклеймили бы на всё готовой содержанкой.  
\- Здравствуй, Джордж.  
Когда-нибудь Лу всё-таки схватит инфаркт от таких неожиданных появлений Энн за его спиной.  
\- Привет, Энни, - развязно поздоровался с ней в ответ Джордж, - Я смотрю, твои кулинарные курсы даром не прошли, - он указал ладонью на фигуру Элуа.  
\- Не знаю, с чего ты это взял, но готовка мне всё так же не даётся, - холодно ответила Энн, собственнически кладя руку на оплывшую талию Лу, - Как дети? Всё так же видитесь раз в полгода? Или Кэт всё же увеличила количество встреч? – едко поинтересовалась она, растягивая губы в неприятной ухмылке.  
Джордж раздражённо поджал губы, но в ответ ничего придумать так и не смог, поэтому он просто сделал очередной глоток из кружки, а затем удалился, даже не соизволив придумать предлог.  
Даже не видя её лица, Элуа всё равно почувствовал, как Энни расслабилась после ухода Джорджа. Она никогда не любила конфликтных ситуаций, пусть и выдерживала их с достоинством.  
\- Как же он меня достал, - устало заметила Энн, - Почему он думает, что имеет хоть какое-то право комментировать твоё тело?  
\- Но я и правда сильно поправился за этот год, - возразил Лу, разворачиваясь к ней, - Это некрасиво.  
\- Потому что так сказал Джордж? – саркастично спросила Энни, положив руки ему на поясницу, - Конвенциональная красота – скука смертная.  
\- Да, я помню, что ты говорила, что тебе нравятся пухлые парни, - с нажимом отметил Элуа, - Но тебе разве не кажется, что я уже давно не «пухлый», а просто толстый?  
Энн притянула его к себе, вжимаясь своим почти плоским животом в его. Её ладони сползли чуть ниже, чем было бы прилично.  
\- Перестань цепляться к словам, - тихо промурлыкала она, - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что определение «пухлый» очень расплывчато.  
\- А ты прекрасно знаешь, что я переживаю по поводу своей фигуры, - чуть краснея, добавил Лу, - Ещё бросишь меня ради какого-нибудь красавчика, который влезает в свою прошлогоднюю одежду.  
\- Да можешь не влезть хоть в одежду, купленную неделю назад, - насмешливо бросила Энни, - Я всё равно никуда не уйду, мой толстячок, - она шутливо ущипнула его за бок.  
\- Энн! – возмущённо воскликнул Элуа, - Ну не на людях же!  
\- Тебя смущает, что я пристаю к тебе или что я не делаю вид, будто ты остался в той же форме, что и в двадцать пять? – задумчиво поинтересовалась Энни, - Ты никогда не был против публичных поцелуев или моей руки на твоей талии, так что я ставлю на второе.  
\- Да, я не был против твоей руки на моей талии, когда она у меня, чёрт возьми, была, - недовольно прошипел Лу, - Здесь и так уже каждый сказал мне, как сильно я раздобрел, не делай дополнительный акцент на этом.  
\- Да никто даже не заметил этой маленькой шалости, перестань, - снисходительно возразила Энн, - Дай людям спокойно посплетничать.  
\- И не называй меня «толстячком»! – капризно добавил Элуа, - Я прям чувствую, как у меня появляется второй подбородок, когда ты так говоришь.  
Энни лишь тихо засмеялась в ответ.  
\- Не вижу ничего смешного в том, что я так сильно полнею на глазах самой сексуальной писательницы по версии Плейбоя, - уже слегка шутливо возмутился Лу, - Ты же потом не сможешь выйти со мной в свет, на меня ни один костюм не налезет.  
\- Всегда любила твоё чувство юмора, принцесса, - тепло заметила Энн, - Но твои новые пухлые щёчки мне нравятся даже больше.  
Элуа почувствовал, как с его лица схлынула вся краска. Нет, такого же не могло быть, чтобы он не заметил, что у него появились щёки. Лу машинально протянул руку к скулам, чтобы проверить, действительно ли всё так плохо.  
И тут Энни громко расхохоталась, запрокинув голову назад.  
\- Повёлся! – победно воскликнула она, когда немного успокоилась, - Какой же ты доверчивый.  
\- Не пугай меня так! – обиженно попросил Элуа, - Я же правда не хочу быть таким полным.  
Энн переложила руки ему на шею, а затем мягко потерлась носом о его скулу.  
\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, милый, - еле слышно проговорила она, - К тому же, тебе очень идёт этот ошейник.  
\- Его видно? – немного обеспокоенно поинтересовался Лу, - Я вроде постарался скрыть его воротником.  
\- Только с этого ракурса, когда я прижимаюсь своей щекой к твоей, - спокойно ответила Энни, - И то, что ты его носишь весь этот вечер, меня так заводит…  
\- Ты всегда была такой жуткой собственницей? – игриво спросил Элуа, - Или ты такая только со мной?  
\- Всегда, ты просто не замечал, - лаконично объяснила Энн, - Не люблю делиться.  
\- Тогда, может быть, мы по-тихому уйдём отсюда? – флиртующе предложил Лу, - И займёмся чем-то поприятнее?  
\- Можно, - легко согласилась Энни, - Всё равно я уже пьянее, чем планировала.

***  
Элуа только в такси понял, насколько Энн действительно была пьяна. В обычные дни Энни всё равно вела себя немного скованно, не позволяя себе особых нежностей на публике, за исключением, пожалуй, таких мелочей, как короткий лёгкий поцелуй, или рука на пухлом, слегка выдающемся за край джинсов, боку Лу. Но сейчас она абсолютно беззастенчиво лежала у Элуа на плече, уткнувшись носом в его шею и закинув ноги ему на бёдра, и бормотала что-то про то, какая у него мягкая кожа и как ей удобно сидеть на его располневших ногах. А Лу в ответ просто придерживал её за плечи, периодически целуя в лоб.  
В такие моменты, когда он практически баюкал её, как маленького ребёнка, Элуа особенно остро ощущал, насколько он ещё не привык к их новым отношениям. Лу всё ещё видел в ней ту юную девушку, которая неловко флиртовала с ним и неуклюже пыталась поцеловать в щёку, но каждый раз промахивалась и попадала ниже, и не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что на самом деле перед ним – взрослая женщина, с которой он вот уже год как спит вместе.  
\- Как же я хочу сейчас тебя трахнуть, - нетрезво протянула Энни, - Ты так красиво поправился, господи, если бы ты только знал.  
\- Ну и что же тебе так нравится в том, как я растолстел? – решил поддержать беседу Элуа.  
\- Ну, во-первых, твоя задница просто бомбическая, - уверенно начала Энн, - Такая круглая и мягкая, как бисквитный торт. Я никогда его не пробовала, но уверена, что на ощупь – то же самое.  
Лу тихонько усмехнулся. Она ведь наверняка была уверена, что звучит очень сексуально и доминантно.  
\- Чего ты смеёшься? Я, между прочим, отлично подбираю метафоры, - наигранно возмутилась Энни, - Так очень многие критики писали.  
\- Да нет, я так, шутку вспомнил, не бери в голову, - быстро нашёл оправдание Элуа, - Продолжай, дорогая.  
\- Бока у тебя тоже классные, - одобрительно заметила Энн, - На них так руку класть удобно, прямо пятнадцать из десяти. Раньше же их не было? – неожиданно задалась вопросом она, - Нет, вроде раньше у тебя над джинсами ничего не висело.  
Лу еле сдерживался, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху. Очень жалко, что его телефон остался в сумке на соседнем сиденье, ему хотелось бы это записать и потом с утра переслушать ещё раз.  
\- Живот – это вообще отдельная тема, - продолжила Энни, - Ты, когда еды на вынос объедаешься, а потом лежишь и гладишь его, чтобы стало хоть чуточку легче – я вообще не знаю, как я себя в руках держу, - она восторженно закатила глаза, - Ты ещё в пояснице слегка прогибаешься и дышишь тяжелее: вот в этот момент мои трусы – это ракета, готовая к запуску.  
Элуа благодарил всех богов, что у них была перегородка между пассажирами и водителем, и очень надеялся, что она была звуконепроницаемая.  
\- Знаешь, думаю тебе пошло бы набрать ещё фунтов сорок, - решительно заключила Энн, - Жаль, что ты не будешь этого делать.  
\- Подожди, сейчас ещё год пройдёт без танцев – может, я и больше наберу, - горько заметил Лу, - Окончательно без них жиром заплыву.  
Энни вдруг подняла голову и очень напряжённо всмотрелась в его лицо.  
\- Ты правда так переживаешь из-за этого? – взволнованно спросила она, - Или ты опять шутишь?  
\- Я не… - Элуа замялся, собираясь с духом, - Я не шучу.  
Они никогда долго не разговаривали на тему его комплексов на трезвую голову, поскольку Энни сложно было выносить подобные беседы из-за своей тревожности, а садиться обратно на антидепрессанты ей не хотелось. Лу знал об этом и даже и не подумал бы осуждать Энн за то, на что она не может повлиять, но иногда ему всё же очень хотелось бы быть с ней до конца откровенным.  
\- Чёрт, Лу, - тихо выругалась она, - Я… Прости… Я так хотела бы, чтобы меня хватало на такой разговор.  
Энни разочарованно уткнулась головой в его грудь.  
\- Я знаю, что из меня хреновая поддержка, прости, - искренне продолжила извиняться Энн, - Я так хотела бы… Но не могу.  
Элуа мягко приобнял Энни, рассеянно поглаживая её выбритые виски.  
\- Шшш, тихо, тихо, - нежно начал говорить он, - Тихо, солнышко, всё хорошо. Нам не нужно об этом говорить, если тебе тяжело это делать.  
\- Но ты же переживаешь! – с отчаянием заметила Энн, - И ты поддерживал меня, когда я решила перестать принимать антидепрессанты.  
\- Да, потому что мне это было по силам, - откровенно ответил Лу, - А тебе тяжело даются разговоры о моих комплексах. Не насилуй себя.  
Энни затихла. Ей всегда нужно было время, чтобы что-то обдумать, и Элуа не намерен был торопить её. Поэтому он просто продолжил размеренно гладить Энн по голове, мурлыча под нос какой-то джазовый мотив.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что ты потрясающий, верно? – вдруг уточнила Энни, проводя носом по его шее.  
\- Конечно, - тепло согласился Лу, - Ты очень часто это повторяешь.  
\- И что мне нравится, что ты такой пухлый и мягкий? – с наигранным подозрением в голосе добавила Энн.  
\- И это тоже, - он коротко поцеловал её в плечо, - А ты знаешь, какая ты сексуальная?  
\- Пфф, безусловно, - решительно подтвердила Энни, - Ты же не забыл, что я самая сексуальная писательница по версии Плейбоя?  
\- Такое разве забудешь?..

***  
Энн прижала его запястья к двери одним уверенным движением.  
\- Хорошим мальчикам полагается щедрая награда, - соблазнительно промурлыкала она, опуская голову чуть ниже, - Ты же был хорошим сегодня?  
Элуа прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как её губы жадно впиваются в его шею.  
\- Я был очень хорошим, миледи, - жарко прошептал он, - Я весь вечер был в ошейнике, и никто не заметил.  
\- Умница, - лаконично отреагировала Энн, свободной рукой оглаживая его бока.  
Затем её поцелуи поднялись чуть выше, к челюсти, и Лу чуть наклонил голову в сторону для её удобства.  
\- Знаешь, а твоя линия челюсти становится мягче, - довольно заметила Энни, - Кажется, у кого-то появляется второй подбородок.  
Элуа тихо простонал, чуть прогибаясь в пояснице от возбуждения. Спальня всегда была единственным местом, где он с удовольствием слушал, как Энн описывает его тело.  
\- И кому-то явно стоило бы последить за количеством калорий, - с лёгким укором бросила Энни, - Иначе этот милый животик станет вполне тяжёлым и внушительным брюхом.  
\- Но мне так сложно себе отказать… - капризно возразил Лу, - Вокруг столько вкусного!  
\- Бедный мальчик, - посочувствовала она, хищно улыбаясь, - Ты же не виноват, что все эти вкусности откладываются на твоей талии и попке, верно? – её пальцы крепко ухватили мягкую складку на его боку, - А двигаться после сытного обеда так лениво…  
\- После него вообще хочется только спать, - пожаловался Элуа, - Набитый живот ведь такой тяжёлый… Даже дышать мешает.  
Энн вжалась своими бёдрами в него, чтобы получить хоть какую-то разрядку. Ей явно с каждой секундой было всё труднее исполнять роль строгой госпожи, но пока она ещё справлялась.  
\- Ты бы не набирал вес так быстро, если бы не был таким жадным, - с отчётливым возбуждением в голосе отчитала его Энни, - Твои толстенькие бока тогда не нависали бы над любыми джинсами… Низ живота не полнел бы и не провисал бы всё ниже…  
Дыхание Лу сбилось окончательно, теперь постоянно перемежаясь с отрывистыми стонами, а сердце билось так громко, что он почти не слышал Энн.  
\- Твоя пухлая попка не тряслась бы при ходьбе… На бёдрах не начал бы появляться целлюлит… - продолжала Энни, медленно массируя его задницу, - Спина не становилась бы всё мягче и шире… Ведь скоро на ней появятся складки, милый.  
\- Господи, это всё так ужасно, - сбивчиво вставил Элуа, стараясь не выходить из роли, - Может ли миледи как-то помочь мне с этим?  
\- Боюсь, есть только один способ, - Энн неторопливо отпустила его запястья, - Но сначала придётся ублажить миледи, чтобы она была в настроении.  
Энни элегантно опустилась на кровать, задирая платье до талии и ненавязчиво проводя рукой по своей промежности.  
\- Мой мальчик же хочет десерт? – с наигранной невинностью поинтересовалась Энн, - Так ведь, милый?  
Лу довольно улыбнулся, ложась между её длинных, крепких ног и оставляя поцелуй на одном из её широких бёдер. Энни шаловливо провела ступнёй по его ягодице.  
\- Не хочешь всё-таки снять рубашку? – предложила она, - Чтобы не намочить.  
\- Как пожелает миледи, - без лишних вопросов подчинился Элуа, стягивая с плеч уже давно расстёгнутую рубашку, - Я могу снять с миледи бельё?  
\- Безусловно, - коротко ответила Энн, - Не затягивай с этим.  
Лу аккуратно запустил руки под резинку её кружевного белья, мягко спуская его по бёдрам Энни. Она слегка прикусила губу от удовольствия: её всегда возбуждали подобные тактильные ласки.  
Элуа лёг на простыни, а затем плавно приподнял её ноги и опустил себе на спину. Его ладони крепко легли на поясницу Энн, фиксируя её в удобном для них двоих положении.  
Лу невесомо, лишь немного касаясь кожи, провёл языком по сгибу её бедра. Энни еле заметно дёрнулась, и с её губ слетел тихий, короткий стон.  
Движения Элуа стали более напористыми и уверенными: его язык то чертил широкие, размашистые зигзаги, то плавно, глубоко входил в неё, то короткими касаниями дразнил клитор.  
Энн плотно сжала губы и зажмурилась. Её пальцы ещё сильнее, даже отчасти болезненно вцепились в волосы Лу. Она явно была очень близка к оргазму.  
\- Хватит, - тихо, но твёрдо потребовала Энни, - Сядь на колени.  
Элуа аккуратно снял её ноги со своей спины и последовал её указаниям. Энн неторопливо окинула его тело взглядом.  
\- Красивый, - разгорячённо пробормотала она, усаживаясь у него на бёдрах, - Потрясающе красивый.

***  
Энни закрыла глаза и медленно выдохнула. На её губах расплылась довольная улыбка.  
\- Как тебе такая замена танцам? – шутливо поинтересовалась она, наконец посмотрев на Лу, - Достаточно интенсивное кардио, как по мне.  
Элуа тепло усмехнулся, спуская свои ладони со спины Энн на её поясницу.  
\- Но мы же не можем заниматься этим по десять часов в день, - педантично заметил он, - Я легко компенсирую потраченные сейчас калории любой небольшой шоколадкой.  
\- Зануда, - капризно бросила Энни, начав неторопливо массировать его плечи, - Ты набрал-то всего фунтов десять.  
\- Сорок, - лаконично поправил её Лу, - Я взвешивался недавно.  
\- Надо будет убрать весы из ванной, - насмешливо отметила Энн, - От них одно расстройство.  
\- Точно, - коротко согласился Элуа, - Завтра займусь этим.  
Энни звонко рассмеялась.  
Лу поймал себя на мысли, что набранные сорок фунтов ему уже и не кажутся такой трагедией…


End file.
